mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Z Mazinger (Mecha)
Z Mazinger '''is the titular mecha of Z Mazinger. Unlike other Mazinger mecha, Z Mazinger is a robot built from the remains of a Mechanical God known as Zeus rather than a robot built from scratch. Appearance Z Mazinger resembles the original Mazinger Z but with a more modern appearance. Its limbs are more rounded and muscular with red outlines and its chest armor resembles a red bird with outstretched wings. Attacks *Zeus Blade: A large sword originally used by Zeus, it was remodeled along with the old body after it was recovered. *Z Beam: A beam attack fired from the eyes. *Rocket Punch: An attack that launches the forearm at enemies in a punching fashion. *'''Z Bird: Chest armor on the Z Mazinger, while it is assumed to serve a role like the use of Breast Fire, there have been no actual uses for the weapon. *'Rust Hurricane': A blow of wind out from the mouth grill that features corrosive elements that can melt metal. Equipment *'MR-II (Z Scrander)': A large fighter jet piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi that can combine with the Z Mazinger to allow it to fly. This combined with the Z Mazinger's gravity reduction system that came from Zeus allows swift and agile movement. It is armed with six guns to attack enemies from behind. *'Brain Hawk': The Z Mazinger's flying control center. It features bat wings and a VTOL fan on the bottom. To attach to the Mazinger, the wings fold 90 degrees. History When Koji Kabuto fell into ruins after an earthquake, he found the remains of Zeus. Zeus' remaining consciousness is then fused with Koji allowing him to control the body. After fending off an attack by a Mechanical Beast Zeus is remodeled by Gennosuke Yumi and scientists from HSF into a robot that Koji can better control. The robot was called the Z Mazinger knowing how dangerous the potential could be as either a god of justice or a devil of destruction. Koji pilots this robot to fight against Dr. Hell and the threats from the Mechanical Gods. During a Mechanical Beast attack he encounters the Mechanical God Aphrodite, an old friend of Zeus. Seeing the Z Mazinger in battle, she accepts Koji and the mecha as allies and the Earth worthy of respect. Overtime, the Z Mazinger gains new equipment and weaponry including the Zeus Blade that no one but the Z Mazinger could remove. With this new weapon and help from allies, the Z Mazinger managed to defeat the Hydra Mechanical Beast. The Z Mazinger is joined in battle by the Aphrodite A after Aphrodite is killed by Ares and Sayaka Yumi becomes its pilot. With the Aphrodite, they fight against another attack from Olympus, the Talos. However the fight is interrupted by Artemis who Aprhodite goes to fight. Z Mazinger fights against Dr. Hell and his Cerberus Mechanical Beast in a tough battle where he managed to destroy the center head and Baron Ashura, until Cerberus attacks Dr. Hell himself and his Mechanical Beasts after Artemis took control of it. But even with the army in pieces, Hades unleashed his full force on Earth. Even then Z Mazinger stood ready to face the threat with its allies. Category:Z Mazinger Mecha Category:Z Mazinger